ABSTRACT ? CELL IMAGING AND HISTOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE The mission of the Cell Imaging and Histology Shared Resource, which is managed by the Cancer Center, is to provide state-of-the-art imaging and histological services to Center researchers. The Core offers the instrumentation, expertise, training, and service to enable advanced cellular imaging and data analysis. The Cell Imaging facility's technology includes a recently acquired hybrid confocal/super-resolution Nikon A1 microscope system equipped for live-cell imaging, as well as three other confocal microscope systems?a Zeiss LSM 710 NLO laser point scanning system equipped with a multiphoton laser, An Olympus FloView 1000, and a Yokogawa spinning disk confocal microscope. In addition, the facility has six other fluorescence microscopes supporting a wide range of imaging technologies such as FRET, TIRF, live cell and time-lapse imaging. Most of the advanced microscopes at SBP are located within the facility. The facility's computer workstations provide access to image analysis software packages including Image-Pro plus, MetaMorph, Volocity, and Imaris 8.0, as well as Nikon software for off-line reconstruction of Nikon Super-Resolution data. The Histology facility services include preparation and cryosectioning of tissues; automated staining for H&E (Leica XLf), and immunohistochemistry, immunofluorescence, and in situ hybridization (Leica Bond RX). The facility's Aperio slide scanners (AT2 and FL ScanScopes, Leica) provide automated high-resolution scanning of whole IHC or fluorescence stained slides for data documentation, analysis, storage, and dissemination. The facility also provides assistance in obtaining human tissues, including assistance with IRB and MTA issues. Both the adjacent Cell Imaging and Histology facilities provide user training or full-service. Trained microscope users have 24/7 access to the equipment, with reservations for each instrument made through an on-line iLab calendar. The Core is very broadly used?in the past 5 years, the Core has contributed to research in 47 Cancer Center member laboratories representing all three Center programs and assisted in projects resulting in more than 190 cancer-relevant publications.